In the prior art, field regions between transistors are conventionally covered by a thick layer of oxide (silicon dioxide) grown by a wet process. It is known to use a field implant in areas between transistors in the MOS or CMOS processes. One of the functions of the field implant is the suppression of parasitic conduction channels that may be formed between adjacent active areas. Another function is the suppression of parasitic transistors that may be formed from a parasitic channel that is exposed to an electric field from a conductor, or over which some charge has been accumulated in a portion of the polysilicon or oxide above the parasitic channel region.